


Good Girl

by ChasingFrames (chasethegoal)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethegoal/pseuds/ChasingFrames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She debated on prodding him with her agonizer, just to show him who he belonged to, but she wanted to save it in case he resisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mirrorverse kink meme prompt: "dubcon/noncon pegging, with several of the Mirrorverse ladies holding the unfortunate gentleman down while one of them gives it to him good."

Rand smoothed her hair with one hand while she inspected her prize. Bound to a cot stolen from Medical, Chapel had given him two hypos so far -- one to knock him out, because neither Chapel nor Uhura wanted to fight him to get him here, and one to get him _interested_. The second was starting to show, his little white underwear getting tighter as he started to wake up. She debated on prodding him with her agonizer, just to show him who he belonged to, but she wanted to save it in case he resisted.

Chapel and Uhura waited off to the side, ready and anxious and happy to watch, at least for this first round. She was being rewarded, because she'd been a good girl for them. She'd obeyed, putting herself in their quarters when ordered, and putting that bastard McCoy out of his misery for Chapel the day before. She'd earned this.

Rand straddled him, wanting him awake before she started something, aware of what was happening. His eyes were bright with the medicine's effects, and the feverish look as he gazed up at her made her purr. He struggled against the bonds a little, but didn't get far, face breaking out in sweat. She fisted a hand in his hair until he met her eyes. "Hi, baby."

She'd borrowed the strap-on from Gaila, since she hadn't earned her own yet. She pushed the tip of it to his lips, held his nose when he didn't open right away. It took him longer to open before she'd expected, but she was patient, riding a high of getting what she wanted. She pushed inside, threading fingers through his hair while she thrust against the back of his throat, moaning when he gagged. "That what you like your girls to do, baby?"

He went slack after that, letting her have his way, and she only went a little longer like that. It wasn't as much fun when he didn't resist, which she guessed made her understand why her girls wanted her to fight when they played. She replaced the strap-on with two fingers, to wet them before she shifted for a brief preparation. His eyes widened with panic as she pushed them inside, and she giggled. "This is just the beginning."

Hearing him whimper was all the reward she could have asked for.

It didn't take her long before she was pushing inside, knowing exactly how much it had to burn with so little to ease the way. She shuddered as he sobbed for it to stop, and the strap-on rubbed her clit while she thrust. She was so far gone, she almost didn't notice when Uhura put a hand on her back, pushing her to rest her forehead on his stomach. Uhura pressed inside her, and Rand watched as Chapel straddled Riley's chest to fill his mouth once more.

From there, it was hard to keep track. Uhura set a brutal pace, and Rand gave up having any control of her own hips after a time. Her face was pressed only inches from Chapel's ass, and she strained to reach, but it wasn't quite enough. She could hear wet sounds and vain protests as Chapel fucked Riley's mouth, though, and those were enough to send her over the edge.

Uhura tugged her away after a moment, shoving her against the wall to finish her work, a hand fisted in Rand's hair and tangling her careful work from that morning. She pulled on it, hard, at one point, and bit the exposed section of Rand's neck. "You put on a good show."

Rand tried to push away, tried to bring her body to obey her, give Uhura the little fight she liked, but that just earned her a hard slap on the ass. "Not now. Sit still and take it you little whore." And Rand always did as she was told. She craned her neck to see behind her, and moaned again at the sight of Chapel with the strap-on discarded, straddling Riley's face and guiding his head with a hand.

Uhura finished first. "Good girl," she purred in Rand's ear.

Chapel moaned, long and low, while she shuttered behind them. "Should do this more often."

Uhura slapped Rand's ass again, and used her hair to send her stumbling toward the bed once more. "Go clean your lady up. Do a good job, I want her ready to ruin him in a few minutes."

Rand did as she was told. Chapel laid herself out on the floor, and Rand knelt between her legs, licking up her thighs and between lips she spread with her hands. She lapped at the juices she found, but did not tease until Chapel used her hands to press her in further. Finally, she pulled away. "Enough." Rand almost whimpered in complaint, but had learned better than to do it pretty fast.

Chapel went to put her strap-on back on, and she kissed Uhura for a long moment before going to find lube. They conferred, then Uhura turned to Rand. "You sit and watch how the adults do it. Don't touch yourself."

Rand resisted the urge to complain again, and just pressed her back to the wall where she sat. She watched as Chapel gave another rough preparation, though more thorough than her own, before untying him and shifting so she was below him. Riley struggled weakly, but the drugs kept him sluggish. Uhura pressed two fingers alongside Chapel's strap-on, and Rand moaned as she watched.

She had watched them do this before, and it never stopped being brilliant. They worked in tandem so well, and Riley made strangled noises as he was stretched, then filled and pounded. Uhura sucked on his neck, creating a lovely hickey, and slapped his face when she gave a weak moan of, "No, please."

It was hard to resist the urge to touch herself, to react to what she was seeing, but Rand knew a sting from the agonizer wasn't worth it. She sat on her hands, to keep them under control. Uhura kept glancing at her, to make sure she was obeying.

Riley came with a shudder and a moan that clearly rang with shame, and Uhura moaned as well, always sent over the edge by that sound. Chapel followed soon after, her highs shaking harshly.

Uhura was first to get her legs back, and made her way over to Rand. She grabbed her hair, and knocked the strap-on against her teeth. "Clean it off."

Rand did her best, sucking and licking despite the rank taste. When Uhura was satisfied she pushed her back, and used her hands between Rand's legs. "You love this, don't you? So wet just for this." She made short work of it, and slapped Rand's tit when she was done.

"Keep being a good girl, you can have this again."


End file.
